Coax Me Out, My Love
by lonerism
Summary: She died on a June, when it was bright and warm, and the sun was shining oh so brightly—just like her. There were rose petals scattered on top of her fresh grave—a lot of them—because she deserved nothing less. (AU)


-The paragraphs in _italic _are flashbacks from the past.-

/

/

/

/

**Coax me out, my love**

/

He smelled like the forest.

He smelled like the forest—fresh and mild and _oh so sweet_; like fresh leaves and damp grass and drops of honey from the bee hive that fell onto the wet soil, all mixed together. His scent reminded her of the times when her dad used to take her camping. She, of course, _hated _going camping because that means she had to sleep on the ground, and it was so cold and there were bugs _everywhere_. But in the morning she would wake up and when she got out of her tent, she would inhale and her nostrils were soon hit by the fresh air in the forest. She would inhale deeply and let the fresh air fill her lungs. It was chilly, it was cold, but it was fresh and clean and she _loved_ it.

He smelled like the forest, and _she loved it_.

That was the first thought that ran through her mind, the moment he scooped her up in his arms. She had heard him and her friends coming, again trying to save her because yet _again_ she had to be a fucking damsel in distress. If she had made it out alive, she probably would have to hear Damon teasing her about her suicidal tendencies for the rest or eternity. But luckily she didn't make it out alive.

Well, maybe she wasn't so _lucky, _then.

Because now, she was _dead._

.

/

.

He had taken her in his arms, and she rested her head on his shoulder. She wanted to cling onto him so badly; she craved to wrap her arms around him, but she _couldn't_. Her body was limp in his hold.

.

/

.

He refused to believe that she didn't have much time left. He just wanted to believe that she would make it out alive, just like how she had managed to dodge deaths before. He moved, and she saw Stefan moving closer to them and she knew he was asking Stefan to take her from him.

He was going to start chasing after the ones who did this to her.

But she braced herself and used all the energy she had left and he could feel her weak grip on his shirt. He looked down to her, and he saw how her eyes were pleading to him. _**Please please don't go, **_she would have said if only she could. But she couldn't. She was tired, she was in pain…she was dying. She was _dying_.

She didn't realize that her lips were trembling but he noticed this, and she didn't know that he saw the fear in her eyes.

_She was afraid to die_.

So he succumbed to her request. He stayed. He held her tighter as he gently stroked her blonde tresses, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, and then he would lean down and press a kiss on her forehead. He closed his eyes, inhaling her scent.

She smelled of strawberry and roses and sunshine—she smelled of hope and kindness and happiness;

_and he was going to lose her_.

.

/

.

It was in June, when she died.

It was bright and warm and the sun was shining oh so brightly. _Just like her_. There were rose petals scattered on top of her fresh grave—_a lot_ of them. She deserved _nothing _less.

A lot of people shed tears for her, and if he wasn't so messed up he would have smiled knowing that she was loved by so many people, and that she would _never_ be forgotten. Because Caroline Forbes is _not_ just some passing creature.

He stood there, away from everyone. His eyes were cold and _dead. Just like her._ He was tired of being angry and mad and sad. His tears were not shown and they had already dried out. And the sharp pain in his chest had made him felt so exhausted that all he wanted to do was to make it stop. So he made _everything _stopped. He didn't feel anything ever again.

He spared her grave one last glance before turning around to take his leave. That was when pain—this time not emotional, but physical—took over his whole body and he fell, writhing on the ground.

.

/

.

"_Bring her back," he had simply said to the young witch. _

"_You know I can't," she replied. But then he had her pinned against the wall and his grip on her neck was very tight that she could barely breathe._

"_You haven't tried hard enough! You said she's your friend. You said you loved her like a sister. But yet you never truly treated her as such…__**now **__**make it up to her**__," he growled. _

_He let her go, then, and her vision was blurring because hot tears were flooding them as she went to get her grimoire and starts finding for a way to make it up to her friend._

.

/

.

Caroline had always wondered how it must have felt like to get sucked into a giant vacuum cleaner. Well now she thought she finally got an idea.

She felt like her whole body was pulled so hard and she was being forced to fit into a tiny, _tiny_ hole. It hurt like a bitch, and she thought she had a whiplash.

But then there was light, and it was so bright and blinding.

Then she heard Elena's voice.

.

/

.

She only realized five minutes later, then, that she literally had just came back from the death.

.

/

.

She couldn't find him anywhere in the room, and she didn't sweat about it at first because he and her friends never really liked each other and it would not be so odd if he or her friends had refused to stay in the same room as the other party.

So she asked for him.

…she got a lot of pursed lips' for the answer.

.

/

.

"Blondie," Damon called after her one night, and she didn't even bother to turn to face him or even just slow down her pace a bit. "Blondie!" he called again, but she didn't budge.

She felt a gush of air whipping her and then a split second later he was right in front of her, his hands holding her shoulders forcing her to stay put.

She didn't even throw a hissy fit at him for doing that to her, because her _talk-ish _days were over. It scared Damon, really, and he cringed inside when he saw just how broken she was. Gone was the girl whom used to be the only one able to reply his witty remarks and gone was the girl that used to get Elena to watch some stupid romance/comedy whenever the doppelganger was feeling down, gone was the girl that used to make broody Stefan bursting into a fit of laughter…gone was the girl who made _Klaus_ smile, genuinely.

"Caroline," Damon sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He had never called her Caroline. It was always Blondie or Vampire Barbie or something as cynical that he could come up with. Hearing him calling her real name and having him being nice to her, felt weird.

"You can't keep doing this," he said in a gentle tone, which used to be reserved only for Elena.

She just looked at him for a moment, her expression stoic. His eyes frantically went to search for some sort of emotion in her bright blue orbs, but they found none.

She got his hands off her and he just let her to do so. She was gone in a second, leaving him alone in the empty road.

He could hear an explosion in the distance.

.

/

.

She liked to make a spectacle.

"What do you ride?"

The human smirked at her question, thinking she was indicating that she did want to go home with him.

"Something fast," he answered, leaning closer to her to whisper in her ear, "and _exotic_."

They left the club and a few minutes later they were on a highway. She got him to pull over. The place was quiet and dark and empty. And she thought it was just _perfect_.

She was on his lap and as she let him explore her body. He was kissing the nape of her neck, and she leaned into the crook of his neck too. The man was screaming for mercy a few seconds later, but she didn't stop until she had had the very last drop of his blood and her face was smudged with red.

The car bursts into flame just a moment after she jumped out of it.

.

/

.

As time goes by, each of her friends would catch up to her one by one and they would try to get knock sense back into her head. But it was too bloody _late_.

She had lost it. She had lost her senses and she had lost her humanity to give a care about it.

After Stefan, Elena, Tyler, Damon, and even her mom, she found Bonnie lounging in the lobby of the hotel she was staying in for the night. She didn't even listen to all the words that came out of Bonnie's mouth. She saw her talking, but she didn't hear nor did she try to listen. Bonnie's mouth went open and close and it kept moving and moving but Caroline didn't catch a thing.

"Why didn't you bring him back too?"

Caroline's question stopped Bonnie's talking. The witch was stupefied.

"You could have brought him back…you could do it," Caroline said in a flat tone, her eyes still missing the emotion and they looked _dead, _"I begged you."

Bonnie gulped down the lump in her throat; her brains were still trying to form something to say. But she still couldn't find any.

"Go home, Bonnie," Caroline commanded before she flew upstairs to her room.

.

/

.

They had wanted to kill him.

A group of witches and vampire hunters—no one knew where those people came from, but they did know what they wanted: _they wanted Klaus dead_.

He was still considered the most powerful supernatural being on earth, and just like his own mother they thought he was an abomination and he had to be taken down. Alas, the world would be much better off without Klaus and they would do anything to put an end to him.

But they knew they couldn't go straight to Klaus, so they used _Caroline_.

_Sweet_, _sweet_ Caroline who had just finally been open about her relationship with Klaus. Even though she never put a label on them but you would see those two around Mystic Falls together and you would see Caroline finally not looking like she wanted to be rid of him.

So one of the witches pretended to be Caroline's new hairstylist and reasoned that her old hairstylist had moved away _(when in truth they had taken her hostage)_. And apparently a strand of her hair was enough to perform a spell. Who knew, huh? Caroline had always befriended the people who handle her hair so she warmed up to the new girl. _Wrong move._ They promised to jog together and then when Caroline finally looked up after fixing her shoelace, the girl vervained her.

She woke up all tied up with vervaine-coated rope and then she was forced to drink some wicked witchy liquid they just invented, which she assumed to be a poison that can kill vampires.

Too bad those nitwits fled the scene before Klaus and her friends arrived.

.

/

.

Once in a while, she would visit him and she would just leave his casket opened so she could look at him for as long as she would like. She would look at him and relish all the good memories until she realized that he was grey and his eyes were closed and that he was _dead_. Then she would bury her face in her hands and she would start crying until she falls asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, she would give him a sweet kiss on his cheek, and quickly closed the casket before she started crying again.

"I will find a way," she said to the casket, smiling sweetly, "I met this talented witch a while ago and she gave me her word that she would find a way. Let's just say she owes me something," she chuckled as her mind wandered off, almost as if she thought the person inside the casket would be proud of her if he had known what she had done. "You will come back soon."

She hadn't even reached the door when she stopped in her tracks, remembering something. She felt like she had to tell him this.

"Oh, and do you remember those witches and vampire hunters that bind us together and tried to kill us?" she asked, as if he could give her a reply. "Well, technically they _did_ kill us. But I found them. And I killed them," she laughed, and her laugh still sounded like bells, only now it would give some people chills because it just sounded a little odd.

"I mean, one of them pretending to be my new friend as she and her friends secretly performed some witchy spells on me so that when I die, my one true love dies too? Such a backstabber, right?" she mused. "They've paid the price for their actions, though."

She made sure she had locked the warehouse before she took off with her car.

.

/

.

**Fin.**

* * *

_-So what do you think? Good? Bad? So so? I had been toying with this plot for quite a while, and I just had to get it out or else my head would probably explode. I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me so I can improve what I did wrong, and your words mean a lot as they have become some kind of a mood buster to me ;)_


End file.
